The current and various styles of prior art nozzles, whether steady stream or spray, are subjected to the same vector and spiraling effects of a liquid under pressure passing through the hose and through the nozzle head. There is also the vector force of the projecting liquid and the resultant effect of this force which causes the tendency of an unsecured and uncontrolled hose under high pressure to be whipped about wildly and uncontrollable. This effect exhibits the physical principles of action-reaction which is well recognized and as a consequence, dictates that fire-fighting regulations and insurance liability requirements mandate that one, two, or three men operate a hose under high pressures. The men act in concert to stabilize the hose's tendency to whip about thus being a counter-force to the vector forces and the spiraling effect going on within and without the hose itself. A drawback of these prior art nozzles is that multiple valuable men are encumbered to a single task and that if the hose is loosed from the men controlling it, becomes in itself a lethal device until it is brought under control or shutdown.
An additional problem of prior art nozzles attached to a hose under high operating pressures is the ability to deliver the hose and nozzle head to the area of need. In the case of fires, personnel are deployed both to attend and control the hose and also to move the hose into hazardous areas to allow the hose to deliver the intended liquid to a fire or targeted area. This endangers the personnel by directly putting them into harm's way. As a consequence many lives are lost, persons injured, and insurance liabilities are high.
Another problem with existing prior art nozzles is their ability to penetrate a barrier. Prior art nozzles to this point need to be manned or engaged by personnel to aid or force the nozzle through an intended barrier to deliver a specified liquid to a target. The current practice for this method again endangers the operating personnel by requiring them to be in close proximity to the danger area. As stated before, a consequence is that many lives are lost, persons injured, and insurance liabilities are high.